


…decorate their first house/apartment

by Signe_chan



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, tumblr prompt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP  …decorate their first house/apartment</p>
            </blockquote>





	…decorate their first house/apartment

As it turned out, Enjolras had very set ideas about decoration.

Grantaire shouldn’t have been surprised, he had very set ideas about everything. Always an opinion just waiting to be pulled out and presented. But, somehow, he’d thought that, as the artist, he’d get first choice on the decoration. He’d been planning for weeks. Rich, deep colours. Greens, mostly. And dark wood where he could get it. Like a forest. Little pools of blue. A hidden place just for them. Shelves of books and exposed wood floors and a comfy couch with an old throw.

Enjolras, apparently, liked minimism. He’d looked increasingly shocked as Grantaire had described his vision for the place before laying out his own ideas about straight clean lines and nothing on show.

Which was how they ended up having their first argument, only half an hour after they’d moved in together, about something they couldn’t even afford to do yet anyway. Something that was probably a pipe dream becasue the reality was more likely to be stacks of boxes and magnolia and whatever was cheap.

But Grantaire had wanted it.

Of course, he was going to give in. Enjolras always got his way in the end. This wasn’t going to be any different. As soon as Enjolras got back from storming out, he’d give in.

He just wouldn’t like it.

While he waited, he unpacked boxes. It was weird doing it without Enjolras but, well, they lived together now so he was going to have to touch Enjolras’s stuff eventually. He set about filling the old Ikea bookcase in the bedroom with their books, taking great joy in mixing them all in together though he knew Enjolras would probably sort them later. Enjolras was like that.

He really wished he wasn’t unpacking their stupid stuff alone. He didn’t even really care about colour schemes. Not more than he cared about Enjolras being here.

He was onto the last box when he heard the door opening. He sighed, then steeled himself to go out and make the compromise. By the time he’d done that, Enjolras was already in the bedroom door (the place really wasn’t very big).

He had something over his arm.

“I’m sorry,” Enjolras said, holding the thing out. Fabric. Green fabric. Grantaire took it, unfolded it. It was a battered quilt, the pattern made to look like leaves, in the most brilliant green. Just what he’d imagined for their space.

“Enjolras…”

“I found it in a charity shop. I hope…I’m sorry. This place, we’ve bought it together.”

“But you shouldn’t have to live in a place you don’t like.”

“Neither should you. And anyway, do you think there’s any chance I won’t like it if you’re the one decorating? Have I ever not liked anything you’ve painted?”

Grantaire laughed and climbed unsteadily to his feet. He lifted the quilt and wrapped it around his shoulders, then stepped in to hug Enjolras, wrapping him in the quilt too.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Enjolras said, returning the hug. “Even though you’ve made a complete mess of shelving the books. Want me to help you sort them?”

“Please.”


End file.
